1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of imparting a feeling of lubricity to a contacted substrate.
2. Description of the Art
Personal care products are widely marketed and usually have as an objective the softening or lubricating of the skin and hair. Aside from the general "good" feeling such compositions also provide sheen and manageability to the hair.
It is now been found useful to incorporate into personal care formulations high molecular weight polymeric salts of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid to provide a lubricated feel.
Previous uses of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid polymers have been for non-personal care products. For instance, German OLS No. 2,153,292 laid open for inspection May 4, 1972 suggests the use of similar polymers to thicken water-based hydraulic fluids containing glycols or ether derivatives. Such polymers have also been known as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,089 issued Jan. 6, 1976 to Karl as thickeners for acid solutions having a pH value or about 2 or below.
Related but structurally dissimilar polymers have stated uses as emulsifiers, thickeners, adhesives, dye equalizers, and color printing agents as described in Italian Pat. No. 404,109 issued May 21, 1943.
Interpolymers of acrylamido-aklylsulfonates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,904 issued July 25, 1967 to La Combe et al. for use as detergents and flexible films. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,561 to Pye et al. issued Sept. 27, 1966 compositions are described containing acrylamides to improve the lubricity of shaving soaps. Thickened salt solutions containing alcohols and vinyl aromatic sulfonate polymers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,141 issued to Gatza on Mar. 1, 1966.
While certain homopolymers and copolymers of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid are known it has not been previously suggested to incorporate such materials into personal care products to provide a high degree of lubricity.